2018 Overton's 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 17 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Chicagoland Speedway in Joliet, Illinois | Course_mi = 1.5 | Course_km = 2.4 | Distance_laps = 267 | Distance_mi = 400.5 | Distance_km = 640.8 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Paul Menard | Pole_Team = Wood Brothers Racing | Pole_Time = 29.998 | Most_Driver = Aric Almirola | Most_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Most_laps = 70 | Car = 18 | First_Driver = Kyle Busch | First_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Network = NBCSN | Announcers = Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and Dale Earnhardt Jr. | Ratings = 1.6 (Overnight) | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2) and Mike Bagley (3 & 4) }} The 2018 Overton's 400, was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race that was held on July 1, 2018 at Chicagoland Speedway in Joliet, Illinois. Contested over 267 laps on the 1.5-mile (2.4 km) intermediate speedway, it was the 17th race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Background Chicagoland Speedway is a 1.5 miles (2.4 km) tri-oval speedway in Joliet, Illinois, southwest of Chicago. The speedway opened in 2001 and currently hosts NASCAR racing including the opening event in the Chase for the Sprint Cup. Until 2011, the speedway also hosted the IndyCar Series, recording numerous close finishes including the closest finish in IndyCar history. The speedway is owned and operated by International Speedway Corporation and located adjacent to Route 66 Raceway. Entry list Practice First practice Ryan Blaney was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 30.169 seconds and a speed of 178.992 mph (288.060 km/h). Final practice Brad Keselowski was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 29.863 seconds and a speed of 180.826 mph (291.011 km/h). Qualifying Paul Menard scored the pole for the race with a time of 29.998 and a speed of 180.012 mph (289.701 km/h). Starting Lineup † The cars of Martin Truex Jr., Denny Hamlin, Jimmie Johnson, and Chris Buescher all started in the rear of the field after failing post-qualifying inspection. Race Stage 1 Paul Menard led the field to the green flag at 2:32 p.m., The race started with temperatures rising into the low 90s, with higher temps and smothering humidity ahead for later in the afternoon. Drivers were focusing on hydration in the hours before the green flag. The first stage of the race was tough for Clint Bowyer. After his first pit stop, he was nabbed for speeding on pit road. He also was speeding on his drive-through penalty lap and had to pit again. That penalty was a stop-and-go, but Bowyer failed to stop, causing him to have to take a third trip down pit road. By the end of the first stage, Bowyer, who was leading when the pit drama began, was in 30th place, two laps down. Aric Almirola outran Kyle Larson by 3.1 seconds to win the first stage — his first career stage victory. Following in the top 10 were Martin Truex, Jr. Kurt Busch, Kevin Harvick, Brad Keselowski, Ryan Blaney, Joey Logano, Chase Elliott and Erik Jones. Also leading during the stage were Clint Bowyer, Blaney, Austin Dillon and Keselowski, The first caution of the race flew for completion of the first stage. Stage 2 The race restarted on lap 87, Aric Almirola took the lead on the same lap and led one lap, One lap later, Ryan Newman took the lead, The second caution of the race flew on lap 129 for debris near the halfway point of the second stage. After a round of pit stops, Blaney, whose team decided on a two-tire change, held the lead. The race restarted on lap 133, Aric Almirola had a strong car in the race’s first two stages. He was leading on lap 141 when he pitted with a loose wheel. Kurt Busch took over first place, and Almirola fell to 26th, a lap down. Kevin Harvick, one of the season’s top drivers, led his 1,000th seasonal lap late in the second stage. Harvick won the second stage after a side-by-side battle with teammate Kurt Busch. The two made contact approaching the finish line on the last lap. Harvick won the stage by .16 of a second. Following Busch were Larson, Martin Truex, Jr., Ryan Blaney, Brad Keselowski, Chase Elliott, Clint Bowyer, Denny Hamlin and Joey Logano, and the third caution of the race flew for completion of the second stage. Final stage The race restarted on lap 178, and the fourth caution of the race flew ten laps later when Denny Hamlin lost control of his car on and slid onto the apron in the second turn. Harvick held the lead. The race restarted on lap 182, and it remained green for 20 laps. Corey LaJoie hit the wall on lap 207, bringing out the caution. Harvick held a three-second lead over Kyle Busch. The race restarted on lap 213, Kyle Busch won a frantic battle with Kyle Larson over the closing two laps to finish first Sunday at the 1.5-mile track in the southwest suburbs of Chicago. Post race "If you don't like that kind of racing, don't even watch," Busch said after climbing out of his mangled No. 18 Toyota. "When you start banging doors into one another, it's fair game after that. Proud to get ourselves another win at Chicagoland. It's pretty cool to go back to victory lane." Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 80 Stage 2 Laps: 80 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 107 Race statistics * Lead changes: 10 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 5 for 23 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 2 hours, 50 minutes and 52 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and 2005 race winner Dale Earnhardt Jr. had the call in the booth for the race. Dave Burns, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. Radio The Motor Racing Network had the radio call for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References Overton's 400 Overton's 400 Category:NASCAR races at Chicagoland Speedway Overton's 400